Guardians
by Erusel
Summary: They always have been around Arda, watching and waiting for their time to reveal themselves. Now the elves of Imladris and Lothlorien find out that sometimes the eyes of someone u have known for centuries can hide things u would never imagine.
1. Prologue

Hi there, i tried fixing the mistakes i made when i published this the first time, if u find any mistakes please tell me.

…: GUARDIANS :…

_Prologue_

The feeling of the burning air was almost too much for the golden one, darkness and pain was all he could feel…the creature of shadows and flames still had a steel grip over his body…the smell of burned flesh invaded his nostrils and made his stomach grow sick but it was nothing compared with the darkness invading his soul, a desperate scream left his abused mouth asking for help to anyone who would hear him, his hands tried to hold into the air but it was nothing to hold but the emptiness.

The roar of the beast grow when the darkness became deeper, he could feel his soul being torn apart for the shadows until he came…a steel but soft grip on his hand was how it began, a comforting touch in a world of fire, then he saw him….hair as black as the darkness around, fair and smooth skin like the moon but it was his eyes what took him from the pain….the fire in his eyes so different from the fire of the beast who brought him pain and death. His fire extended for his body cutting the grip of the balrog and letting it fall into the abysm.

He took the golden one in his arms with a soft smile and continued falling into nothingness. His powerful arms wrapped around the burned body of the beloved of Gondolin in a caring embrace, was then when the fallen one could see more than his face for the first time...a black armor shining with dark light and a blood red velvet cloak was on his shoulders, the single braid on his silk hair was dancing over his chest and touching the cheek of the golden one sending shivers to his spine.

"Don't be afraid"- Glorfindel's eyes widened when he spoke, his voice were powerful and melodious and he knew that the dark one was telling the truth.

"Who are you?"- The golden one asked. Then the dark one smiled at him and it was as if a million of stars came awake in that single moment.

"I am the one sent to bring you home"- He said just when they finished their fall.

"Welcome, Glorfindel of Gondolin"- A powerful voice sounded in the air. Glorfindel could see the darkness backing down to reveal silver gates and a figure standing.

Just as magnificent as the dark one was he if not as beautiful, his auburn hair resting on his back and his green forest robe falling softly on the floor, his fair face with a welcoming smile and his gray eyes sparkling with joy but still no one could mistake who he was, he was an ainur.

"This is the valar who guards the Halls of the dead"-the dark one spoke with a reassuring smile to his charge.

"Thank you for bring him, dark fire" - The valar said as he came closer to the one standing with Glorfindel in his arms.

"It was my pleasure, my friend"- The dark fire answered trying to give his precious burden to the valar but Glorfindel refused to let him go.

"No! Tell me who you are!"- Glorfindel said still trying to maintain his hold on the dark fire's cloak.

"Let him go, golden warrior. You will meet him again when the time comes, that I promise to you"- The valar said trying to calm the newest resident of his halls.

"Do what he says, Findel"- A fourth voice said causing the golden one to break his hold on the dark fire.

"Ecthelion!"- Glorfindel screamed in joy seeing his friend standing next to a silver haired ellon wearing silver armor, so alike to his own dark one with the stars in his eyes.

A shy smile found his way into the lips of the lord of the fountain as answer and then Ecthelion looked to the silver one at his side in awe.

"Its time to leave, my brother"- said the silver one walking away from Ecthelion.

"I give my thanks to you too, silver water"- Namo said with a sad sign when the silver one passed at his side avoiding touch or look at him.

"Its nothing, Lord Namo" - The silver water answered with a last smile to the lord of the Fountain who beamed at him.

"We all shall meet again"- the dark fire said as he and his brother vanished into the darkness.

Another sad sign left the valar's lips as he looked to the place where the other two disappeared, then he turned to his guests.

"Come on, children. It's time to heal"- The valar said linking his arms with the ones of the lord of the fountain and the lord of the golden flower.

"We all shall meet again..."- Glorfindel whispered as they entered the gates.


	2. Chapter one

I'm sorry for any mistakes i made writing this and i was wondering if anyone would like to beta this story. Thanks everyone for reading.

+++CHAPTER ONE+++

Erestor was sitting at his oak desk working on the paperwork that Elrond needed for next day council, outside the first snow of the winter season was taking place and the happy laughter of imladris residents could be heard for miles.

The Chief Councillor sighed in annoyance because of the cold weather in the valley, he hated snow and rain with passion and never joined the other elves in their merriment. A stronger laugh than any other until the moment could be heard outside, very near of Erestor's office window causing him to sigh once again. That laugh could only mean that Glorfindel, balrog slayer and captain of Imladris, returned from patrol and was enjoying the weather with the rest of the elves.

Glorfindel and Erestor never had a good relationship and barely tolerated each other while in duty. The dark haired elf never understood Glorfindel dislike of him when he was so nice to everyone else and even tried to befriend the elf when he arrived in Imladris several centuries ago only to find himself with an indifferent Balrog Slayer.

Two dark haired heads entered Erestor's office followed of their owner's bodies and Erestor only lifted his head to find two identical set of gray eyes looking at him sadly.

"_Hey Tor_"- The first elfing looked up at him with his big eyes.

"_What do you need? I´m busy with work for your father_"- Erestor´s cold answer didnt seem to bother the twins and they just looked to their beloved teacher with pleading faces.

"_Why dont you join us outside? You never leave the house when winter comes to Imladris and its so fun_!"- Elrohir begged to their tutor without shame hoping to convince the adviser.

"_Im busy, leave now_"- Both twins knew this answer to be final and left the room dissapointed.

The dark haired elf watched them go with remorse for his harsh answer to their pleads but it was quickly forgot under all his paperwork.

"_Why do you always have to be so cold_?" - A voice from the door asked with disgust and anger.

"_It isnt your business, Glorfindel_"- Glorfindel's azure eyes looked him with anger and left the room without another word to the councillor.

Erestor stood from his high chair feeling his sore muscles and exited his office to going to his rooms. Happy voices could be heard in every hall and wondered about Glorfindel's anger to him. He remembered a time when those same eyes looked at him with awe and yearned for it again.

A servant came to him just before reaching his rooms to inform him Lothlorien's party was arriving. Erestor cursed and hurried to the gates to asist Elrond in their welcome. The dark haired adviser just arrived to watch a silver haired elf dismount his horse with a graceful movement and could feel himself smiling with pleasure.

The silver haired elf's eyes connected with his own and an answering smile came to his lips. Glorfindel observed this with distaste from his place next to Elrond and wondered why such elf like Haldir, marchwarden of Lothlorien, was so happy to meet with the cold hearted Erestor.

"_Seems your golden one still dislikes you_" - whispered Haldir to Erestor when he came to give him a hug to everyone's surprise.

"_Your observation skills are as sharp as always, dear one_"- answered the adviser with sarcasm rolling from his tongue causing the galadhel to laugh with mirth.

"_Now now, little brother. Play nice_"- Countered the wood elf cheerfully just before Elrond and Glorfindel reached them.

"_Haldir, welcome to Imladris_"- Elrond looked at both elves wondering what they could be talking with each other.

"_I didnt know you knew each other_"- commented Glorfindel still annoyed about the friendly encounter without knowing the reason about his anger at seeing the two elves together.

"_We have met each other before, not big deal_"- answered Haldir smoothly giving a wicked grin to Erestor when Elrond and Glorfindel signaled him to follow them inside the house. The dark adviser just rolled his eyes annoyed of his brother's antics and followed behind the others.

* * *

Laughter could be heard from the dinner hall when Erestor arrived late in the evening, a great feast was taking place to celebrate Lothlorien's party safe arrive in the Last Homely House. Drink and food was running freely and everyone seemed to enjoy themselves in couples and groups. The bigger group was that where the balrog's slayer and the marchwarden of Lorien were drinking and telling stories to anyone who would hear them.

The dark haired councillor looked at them with envy wishing to join their celebration but knowing himself unwelcome. His eyes locked with the marchwarden's and he could see the mirth dancing into their depths.

"_Come on, councillor. Join us with a drink_"- Haldir was looking at the dark haired elf with a wicked smile on his face.

"_Maybe another time, marchwarden_"- answered Erestor giving a resentful glare to the warrior.

"_Yes, another time. Councillor Erestor doesnt like to join humble elves like ourselves. He likes to spend his time with books_"- Glorfindel said with with a sneer in his voice causing all the warriors around them to yell their agreements.

Erestor looked at the golden warrior and his brother trying to ignore the pain in his heart at the tone of voice of the balrog slayer and the smirks on the warriors faces. He turned around to make his way to the group of chairs where Elrond and his family were enjoying the feast.

"_Brother, wait_"- Whispered Haldir suddenly behind him.

"_Are you out of your mind? Dont call me that with all these elves around us_"- hissed the dark haired elf while looking around to make sure no one was putting attention to them.

"_Lets go outside, we need to talk_"- The marchwarden didnt even wait for an answer when he was already dragging the councillor outside the hall to the gardens.

Erestor pulled his wrist from the archer's grip once they were outside and turned to glare his brother.

"_What is it_?"- asked the dark haired elf making his way to a bench while rubbing his wrist with annoyance.

"_why did u allow those elves to treat you in such disgraceful way_?"- The marchwarden of Lorien crossed his arms and looked down to the elf on the bench. Erestor gave a resigned sign before looking up to watch the clear winter night.

"_Im used to it, they think me cold and unfeeling because i keep to myself most of the time_"- The advisor shivered when a bit of cold air passed between them. He pulled Haldir's arm until the marchwarden was sitting at his side and lowered his head to rest on the archer's shoulder.

"_And the balrog's slayer_? "- Haldir's arms moved to wrap the councillor in a tight hug bringing Erestor's face to rest against his neck.

"_He never speaks to me if it isnt necessary. I have heard worse things from him, dont worry about it, brother_"- whispered Erestor getting closer to the silver haired elf enjoying his warmth.

Haldir tightened his grip on the advisor brushing his lips against the dark haired elf's brow. He could feel the sadness and the loneliness on his brother's voice and it was making his heart ache, he at least has two elven brothers who loved him unconditionally and the mere thought of his little flame suffering alone this far away from him was enough to convince him that it was time for some changes in Imladris.


	3. Chapter two

Hello, i apologize for any mistake i made writting this story. This has been in my mind for a long time and since no one seemed to write it i thought it would be fun to do it myself.

I know the elves words should be more solemn and everything but i guess between siblings everyone tries to be more casual. So please forgive that little mistake and remember im still practicing my english and no one wants to help meeeee.

Thanks to everybody for yours reviews and being so kind. And please let me know if i wrote wrong a word or something like that.

+++CHAPTER TWO+++

The sunlight was making its way between the curtains of the bedroom without any real warm. Outside a deep carpet of clean snow layered the ground and the sounds of life waking up could be heard inside the great house. It was another winter's morning promising more clouds full of snow for the valley.

Haldir opened his eyes with a lazy yawn trying to find the right position to going back to sleep. No matter what most people thought about his military life he never have been a morning person and hated bright cheery days with a great passion.

The silver haired elf stretched and rolled on his side enjoying the feeling of the warm sheets over his body. Something was trying to make its way into the front of his mind but he refused to start using his brain so early.

A loud noise made him to jump trying to get out of his bed in a hurry but the sheets seemed to refuse to let him go because they got wrapped around his legs causing him to fall hard on the cold floor.

A loud laugh reached his ears from the direction of his bedroom's door causing him to rise his head in annoyance, his tousled hair just made the intruder to laugh even harder than before. A growl escaped from Haldir's throat when the dark haired elf just made his way naughtily to claim his still warm bed.

"_Well, are you going to stay on the floor all morning_?- Erestor grinned at his brother after making himself comfortable in the warm sheets.

"_This is so not funny, little brother_"- The archer stood slowly just to let his body fall over Erestor's form causing the councillor to skirm trying to get him off.

"_Haldir! Get off, u are too fat to use me as your mattress_!"- The silver haired elf rolled on his side using his limbs to poke on the soft parts of the elf pinned under him.

"_I'm not fat_"- Erestor kicked the archer with his foot and snickered when Haldir pouted at the offense. To be truthful, his brother indeed possesed a gorgeous body but pretending to find flaws on each other psyques was a common joke between all their siblings.

"_Anyway, what are you doing here? Shouldnt you be at your study already_?"- Haldir pulled the dark haired elf until he was snuggling at his side, his arms moved automatically to wrap themselves around the councillor.

"_Elrond seems to think we are lovers. I dont know where he got such ridiculous notion but he actually encouraged me to spend more time at your side. In fact, it has been ages since i last took some days for myself and i didnt see fit to enlighted him about his mistake. You dont mind, do you_?"- Haldir poundered at his brother's words for a moment before his lips curled in a wicked smirk.

"_Are you kidding me? Do you have any idea about all the mischief we can create with this? This is fantastic! I wouldnt have done it better if i tried_!"- Erestor eyed his excited brother warily noting the wicked gleam in his eyes and guessing what kind of thoughts were running in the archer's head. Definitely his brother was too alike to Ainalcar, their older brother, who always was full of life and ready for a good prank.

"_Don't you even think about it! I have a life and a reputation to preserve and i dont want your mischief corrupting the inhabitants of the house_"- Haldir looked at his brother amused. Maybe it was time to use the situation in their advantage, their time as elves was coming to an end and the archer was decided to show these elves what happens when you mess with his baby brother.

"_Now Now, little one. What's the harm in a little game? Aren't you tired of pretending to be someone you are not? I barely recognize you, if i didnt know for a fact you are my brother i would mistake you for a boring and dumb councillor which only goal in life is bring boredom to elven kind_"-Erestor' eyes flashed red for a second but as quickly as it came it was gone. The councillor rised on his arms to watch the silver ellon who returned his gaze with his own. Finally, Erestor decided this was a battle he wouldn't win and accepted defeat with grace.

"_You are right, as usual. This facade weights heavily on me and i would be delighted to shred it and show my true colors. Unfortunately, it isn't as easy as it seems, brother_. _You know as good as i do that_..."

"I_ believe you are just looking for excuses. I am not asking to reveal yourself as the dark fire who if i may add they don't even know about. Just show them a little bit of your true self, that's all im asking you_"- cut in Haldir annoyed at his brother's stubbornness.

"_I see...surely you are interested on my well being and the chance to amuse yourself at their expense isnt an important factor on your eagerness for this_"- Erestor distangled himself from his brother's arms and rised from the bed to move quickly to the window.

"_You wound me with your false acusations, little one. Your happiness is everything for me...everything else is just a great bonus_"- The silver archer stretched lazily on the bed with a smirk when the councillor turned his way and rolled his eyes resigned. Erestor didnt stand a chance and they both knew it.

"_Very well. They think we are lovers but i may remind you im not doing anything because that is forbidden very strongly between our kin. Then tell me, What are you planning_?"- Erestor tried to look annoyed at his brother but to be honest with himself, he was looking forward to show these elves a lesson. He wasn´t used to be ignored or rejected and his pride took a wound for which retribution was necessary.

Haldir's smirk turned a big grin as if he could read his brother's thoughts, which he may be doing, Erestor mused.

* * *

The dinner hall was busting with activity from all the inhabitants of Imladris and its visiting guests. Elves chatted nosily with their friends on their assigned places at different tables. The Lothlorien's soldiers were sitting with Imladris' warriors vocing loudly their excitement with the arrangement and abundance of wine.

Glorfindel was sitting at the head table with Elrond's family, Imladris' head staff and the visiting dignataries. His gaze strayed often to the tables of boisterous warriors full of longing. Elrond glared at him when the balrog slayer couldnt contain anothe wistful sigh. Two places at their table were suspicious on their absence, the golden warrior couldnt help to notice it with a heavy feeling in his chest. He knew his dislike of the dark councillor was a childish reaction to the feelings and sensations the elf generate inside of him every time their paths crossed. That face with its milky skin and glorious black silky hair was so alike to the god who have been haunting his dreams since his rebirth that his merely presence was a constant reminder of what he would never have.

The balrog's slayer couldnt help the annoyance rolling in heavy waves from his frame when the throught of the dark councillor and the silver archer together came unbidden to his mind and refused to leave. It was evident from the moment the Lorien's captain arrived the attachment between him and the adviser and there was nothing he could about it. After all, he went to great efforts to make evident to everyone in the valley his disregard for the dark haired elf.

A general stop in the conversation of every elf in the hall shook his mind from his musings and soon his eyes were drawed to the breathtaking sight at the great doors. The golden elf could feel the pounding in his head when the two elves made their way across the room to the head table. The two of them matched perfectly each other, as one was light the other was dark. It was like contemplating the two sides of Ithil, the silver radiance and the glamorous shadow.

The marchwarden of Lothlorien, beloved by the rulers of his realm, wore a beautiful tunic of dark blue silk with mallorn leafs in dark silver embroidery unfastened to his chest, dark gray leggings and knee-high boots in the same color showed clearly his long legs and muscled thighs while his gorgeous silky hair was in a single braid that reached his lower back and tiny mithril rings pierced his left pointed ear.

The sore and dumb chief adviser stood proudly next to the archer, although none of that could be seen now as he looked just as stunning as his beautiful companion. Erestor's tunic was of a blood red silk that hugged his frame in such a way that his muscled torso couldnt be hidden and black leggings and thigh-high boots accentuated his firm and tight backside. For first time, the elves of the valley could see his glorious wavy raven hair unbound with tiny bangs at each side of his face barely showing an earring at his right ear made of a ruby gemstone.

Both of the newcomers wore an identical smirk on their ethereal faces when the elves around them seemed unable to stop their stares. Finally, both of them reached their seats and Haldir cleared his throat loudly. Elrond was the first at their table to come to his senses and soon signaled a nearby servant to bring the food.

After a few minutes, the chattering resumed even louder than before while the elves commented the new developments. It was clear for them that both elves were an item and many mourned lost chances with their own new discovered raven beauty, after all not many were brave enough to risk the wrath of the silver captain.

Haldir and Erestor were engaged in conversation ignoring everyone but each other, discreet touches were exchanged and their eyes never left the other's. Glorfindel could feel a dark and painful feeling crushing his heart every time Haldir's hands caressed the councillor's skin. The archer's gaze met his own for a second and he could feel the mockery in their depths but he refused to take the bait the silver ellon were offering.

Two curious set of silver eyes were rooted to Erestor's chest and soon both of them shifted to Haldir's, this process was repeated several times until they turned to each other and a silent exchange seemed to take place.

"_Tor? Why you and Haldir both have a drawing on your chests_?"- Elladan's young but strong voice cut in the conversation the adult elves were having around them.

"_They are not drawings, little one_"- Erestor looked startled for a moment before Haldir answered smoothly the elfing's question.

"_They look the same and they are in the same place...why_?"- Now it was Elrohir who voiced their interest and it was obvious both of the elflings wouldnt let it go without a fight. Soon the elves at their table abandoned their conversations and several of them even tried to see the object of the little ones' curiosity.

"_They are tatoos. A tattoo is made with ink inserted inside the skin, its a type of bodily art_"- Erestor interjected the explanation when it was obvious both of the young ones never heard about what a tatoo was before. Soon both twins were attracted to the idea of a permanent draw on the skin and the previous reason for the question was forgotten from their minds but not from the adults who just now seemed to notice the bodily art on both elves.

The meal progressed without any fault but the often admiring glaces to the striking couple. Erestor could see the inquisitive look on his lord's face and just as soon the meal was over he took haldir's hand pulling him to rise with him. He was not in the mood for Elrond's questions and a swift escape was a smart curse of action to avoid them until a satisfactory explanation could be builded.

Glorfindel's eyes followed the couple when they made their way quickly to leave the hall. It was obvious there was an urgency to leave the presence of others in Erestor's moves but if it was for his desire to have the marchwarden for himself in private or to escape any more questions, he was not sure but he was determined to found out.


End file.
